


辛味烦恼

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: /灿勋兴 /本番主勋兴 /依旧是车 /小心观看 /情人节快乐呀
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 30





	辛味烦恼

-辛味烦恼-

张艺兴最近有一点小烦恼。

正如一个小时前，他似乎被新来的小明星拍了屁股。

因为产假却接连上春节假期与因不可抗因素延后开工，算起来张艺兴也有一年四个月未来过公司。在漫长无趣的产假期间，除了被那两只小狼崽子日常运动与周末时的外出活动，多余的时间里那小孕妇总缩在二人为他将杂物间改造的工作室中作曲。

于工作他本就是个认真的人，那工作室也是他亲自指挥下的杰作，四面墙壁也铺了市面最为昂贵的隔音板，整个房间铺满厚厚的羊羔毛地毯，虽说自从心心出生来...为防止吵醒那小家伙，张艺兴那带点神圣意味的工作间多数时间便成了三人摔跤游戏的场所....咳，到底张艺兴还是在这里写出数十作品，于是在工作的前一天，那漂亮的制作人比起旁人对于工作的厌恶倒是显得几乎带了些期待的神色，搅得吴世勋朴灿烈二人更是长长叹了气。

在这公司里头，张艺兴可谓是备受宠爱。他人长得好看，性格更是温和，又是独一无二的Omega，自然更受照顾些，于是无论是朴灿烈调去负责其他公司或是吴世勋被教授数次建议留校后瞬间便轻松接受了没有二人所监督的公司氛围。

不过这会，他倒是宁愿吴世勋在，能替他挡一挡那大明星。这会张艺兴正翘着腿倚在录音室，大耳机懒洋洋的半挂在耳朵根，蓝色条纹的衬衫与白色裤子倒是干净清新，不过这身衣服的主人正为事烦恼，细白的手指尖儿失了规律的打在键盘上，敲出一串奇怪的音轨来。

张艺兴遇到那边伯贤那天并不知道那歌手来得突然，他倒只穿了普通的白T加针织衫，头发长长了些，一半被他胡乱抓在耳后，看到最近正如日中天的明星，倒也显得没有惊讶，只是弯起下垂眼，毫不吝啬的给予了一个漂亮的笑脸。

“边老师吗，你好，张艺兴。”

那边伯贤生的也白嫩，小孩子一般总是笑眯眯的模样，又比张艺兴小几岁，声音竟也与张艺兴的曲子完美匹配，那张艺兴便理所当然的将对方当做了同类，又是有些涨奶亦或发情期的小烦恼，竟也傻乎乎的讲给那人畜无害的小明星听，全然忘记了Omega不可进娱乐圈的不成文规定。

什么时候张艺兴才后知后觉出那总是玩笑拍他屁股的边伯贤并非Omega呢，若是要当真算起来，时间要调到今天上午。

今日是情人节。

两只小狼崽子早早说好了下了班便来接他吃一顿烛光大餐，心心被送到父母那边过一日，准备了惊喜给他，许久未走过单纯的三人时光，倒也叫张艺兴颇是有几分期待。

于是难得穿着衬衫西装裤尖头英伦皮鞋的张艺兴心情大好的哼着歌给边伯贤录这张专辑最后的主打曲，虽说他早已结婚甚至生了个奶娃娃，可抿着甜酒窝若说是还在学校的小学弟也有人信。

这张艺兴的模样分明是清纯干净。

录完这一段的最后一句，张艺兴才在外面甜甜的做了个OK的手势，便一面嘟嘟囔囔在哪呢一面弯着腰在角落大箱子里寻找备用U盘。

谁能想到，这样的人竟已是人妻。边伯贤笑着瞧了眼那两瓣因姿势而被合身的西装裤箍的紧绷的饱满臀肉，大腿的线条亦清楚的显露出来，从裤口中露出的精巧踝骨因皮肤白皙泛着浅浅的蜜桃粉色，漂亮的惊人。

那小人妻未找到想要的东西，又侧过身翻底层的柜子，当中的风光从解了两颗扣子的衬衫领口中毫不自知的赤裸在目光下，那两颗果儿昨夜被奶娃娃嘬了一夜，敏感的泛着红肿，纵然正常直着身子，肿胀的尖儿也在薄薄布料下撑起个暧昧的折痕。

若是运气好时，那小Omega还被为溢乳的小烦恼缠身，平时的棉质T恤都被淋湿个圆圆的印子。

哪里有这般在alpha面前勾引的Omega。

啊找到了！

那Omega开心的弹起身来，口中的“边老师我觉得这条原轨的感觉跟您的声线更贴近呢”只勉强发出一半，剩余的部分便跟着那Omega主人的动作撞上alpha的胸膛。

“艺兴，你好甜。”他口中的边老师深深嗅了口撞进怀里的omega浅淡的香甜气味，好看的手沿着omega窄窄的腰线探到那团被西装布料包裹的风软臀肉，略扬了眉便挑逗性的大力揉捏了两把。

那小白脸居然是个alpha！

此时的张艺兴很是挫败的瘫进转椅中，擦的澄亮的皮鞋尖一下一下抵着工作台施力转圈，头脑混沌的想着那边伯贤说的话。

“艺兴的屁股好漂亮，艺兴老公一定很喜欢吧？”  
“艺兴平时喜欢粗暴点的吗，他会打你这骚屁股吗？”  
“艺兴的奶水是他吃得多，还是宝宝吃得多呢？”

说完这些，那小明星便无奈的望了眼挂表，颇是遗憾的叹了口气，“真可惜，下午还有个通告呢。等我哦，五点回来我们再多、聊、聊、吧~”

操。

单单想起那小白脸轻佻的问题，脑海里不禁被两个狼崽子床上性事填满，不过是想到那些激烈的高潮，早被喂的贪婪张艺兴便不禁身下一热，前端身后竟隐隐有了些反应。

哪里还能工作的下去。好想要。

衣冠楚楚的人可怜不安的独自在缩在录音棚转椅上夹紧了两条腿弯。实际一早被两人打着情人节的名义半哄半胁迫着穿了丁字裤，那根细细带子紧绷的箍在股缝中，方才被那小alpha不过揉了把，便隐隐觉着略有些湿意。如今想起那番性事，贪吃的小嘴大约已然泥泞一片，那根带子亦湿透了些，勒在穴口痒的难耐。

两条腿羞耻的左右摩挲了些，身后那根弦便更是撩拨，张艺兴长长喘气，咬紧丰软下唇眼尾便染了水汽。

手机页面在拨通键略犹豫了会，那动了情的omega到底一狠心按了下去，对方不过两声便迅速接通了来。

——“哥~怎么啦？我这边结束了，不过看还有些时间哥才下班呢，要不要回趟家呢——”

——“不、不要回去，小勋、现在来接我......”

“艺兴~想我啦是不是？”那吴世勋人未到倒是声先闻，一个满怀将部门口等待的小羊羔搂进怀里，不过那张艺兴倒是并未如往日指责他注意场合，不发一言便将疑惑的alpha拉进楼道里。

高层写字楼的走道不过应急，黑乎乎的总没有人在，那张艺兴不说话，随着门缝合拢一片黑暗袭来间，那小Omega急急的便将alpha扑到墙壁上踮起脚吻了上去。

黑暗里的细微声线也听得分明，那吴世勋虽略微惊讶，不过片刻便夺回主动权，唇齿间细微的水渍声略有些色欲的味道。

大手不过在未塞进裤管的缝隙中破了口子，那手指便灵活的钻进衣摆下抚上滚烫的腰肢，刚刚在室外进来的人指尖还带着凉气，冰的身上的Omega打个激灵溢出了些动听的气音。

“勋...帮我标记...”

今日是情人节，月末并非张艺兴的发情期。

浓密的眉峰略微皱起，那alpha被怀里人蹭的心痒，声音竟也低哑了几分，“怎么回事？”

若不是张艺兴总有些小洁癖，他定要在这就肏爽这小妖精，哪里用的上临时标记。一路从那两片柔软的唇瓣吻到喉结锁骨尖儿，那张艺兴早已气恼的捶打身上使坏的alpha，不过一个浓郁的深吻，他只怕那几根细细带子哪里堵得住濡湿的泉眼，浅色的西装裤若是也湿透个印子当真是丢人。

若不是朴灿烈总要开会，张艺兴便不肯在工作时间打扰他，他才不要单独叫这小狼崽子来，猜定然要挑弄他一番才行。

犹豫着是隐瞒还是坦白更惹吴世勋生气，不过想到若是这两崽子当真想要知道那便连他午饭吃了几口菜也能了解的清楚，那时被戳穿了谎言定然更是得不偿失，“新来的对接歌、歌手...敢调戏我...勋、我想要...我们回家好不好...？”

那漂亮的Omega已染了层薄汗，眼尾可怜的泛了红，被亲吻过的肌肤更是粉红一片，可怜的抬起上目线向alpha技巧性的讨饶，这副模样吴世勋总会缴械投降的，他有信心。

只要...只要吴世勋没有着恼。

已然探上肩窝腺体舔弄的小虎牙略微一顿，那alpha略眯了眼望了眼溃不成兵的Omega，骤然便捉住了寥寥几字暗藏的重点，“我的小猫被陌生人撩拨的发了情？”

呜—完了

小野猫心下暗叫不好，果然刺破腺体的动作暂了停，那alpha似乎骤然便改了心思。

“需要惩罚。”

小气的小孩子嘟囔的念了句，反身将那动情的Omega欺身压上墙，大手不客气在那软润的两团臀肉上拍了巴掌。

“世勋、世勋、不要在这好吗...”脸蛋压在墙面上的人作势挣扎了下，却被那双手卡在胯上生钳一般钉在身后的起立的性器上，隔着布料便能想象出那根东西上的条条经脉，涨大的前端泛着紫红颇是雄伟的模样，那Omega白色的西装裤几乎也洇湿了小片水渍。

“说着不要还这么湿，嫂子真是过分。”修长的手指隔着布料揪起那根崩的紧紧的细带子，手指间研磨几下便沾湿了指腹，这才轻笑了声骤然松了手，带子打在软肉上清脆一声响。指尖不禁探到鼻尖轻嗅了下，“嫂子连这里的水都有了奶味呢。”

“不是、不是被别人...是想着世勋才...想着世勋如何肏我的...就忍不住...”那Omega颇是撩人的回眸望了眼男人，他这地方虽安静人少，但也因如此常常引得人来抽烟接电话，他可不想全公司知道自己是如何与自己的alpha做爱的。

真是好听。吴世勋粗喘了口气，眸子暗了一暗，大手探到那人腰前几下便解了皮带裤链，那合身笔直的西装裤骤然便叠落在脚踝处，“不对，再想。”

两团白皙的肉团仅仅被腰上环绕与身下穿过两根细带子挂上，纵然是这般昏暗的环境，当中艳红瑰丽的两个穴口冒着折射出的水光也清楚漂亮的赤裸在眼前，那张艺兴只觉身下一凉，脸蛋与浅色衬衫在不算干净的墙壁上研磨，心下暗骂几句，那团热络便隔着单层布料贴上泥泞的穴口。

“想老公的大鸡巴插我...想的不得了...所以才...”

“自慰了吗？”

那根滚烫的硬物灼烫的穴眼一合一翕汩汩吐着淫水，两片肥厚的阴唇涨出了瑰丽的血色，亮晶晶的满是两个泉眼中濡染的爱液，那alpha不过看了眼，便觉下体几乎要撑破了帐篷，略动了动喉结便将那根凶器放了出来。

“没、没有...”

“说实话。”

大手在那赤裸的臀肉上再度拍了巴掌，落在肉体上清脆的声线吓得Omega穴口一缩，泪懵懵的双眼探过来，自暴自弃的带了可怜的哭腔，“只、想着小勋...夹了腿......”

单单想着那副画面，那alpha便觉头皮一紧，两根手指撬进窄薄的小布料中骤然捏住那两片水滑的蚌肉，“哦？想着我怎么操你就自己磨小嘴吗？”

不过扯起那两片软肉在松手，身下的Omega哪里还记得什么旁人，刺激的长长惊呼了声，摆着腰肢便要往那根阳物上套去。

“宝贝真急。”身下的Omega扭着屁股求肏，那吴世勋哪里还愿意撩拨，大手将两瓣臀肉往外掰起，对准穴口便直直一捅到底。

“啊啊——嗯——”

肉体间撞击的啪啪作响，当中蔓延的水渍声更是清亮淫靡，被淫液与腺液浸满的性器油光发亮，次次咕叽一声挤开紧窄的肉穴口撞进最深处的腔口，拔至冠状沟仅剩龟头卡在穴口，再度整根撞出那Omega甜腻腻的吟叫声来。

自下摆探进的大手抚上那两颗肉粒，手指夹住乳尖反复揉搓，果然那两颗红果早已溢满奶汁，昨夜心心睡不安稳，张艺兴只好搂在怀里才哄睡了，那小嘴时梦时醒间几乎嗦了一夜奶头才勉强睡了一夜，不过这对奶子便嗦咬的红肿敏感，今日那奶汁便止不住的外流，害的张艺兴总要去卫生间擦拭处理。

真不知这小猫是含了多少水。

哭起来泪珠子也如断了线一般簌簌不断，做起性事来更是如泉眼般只冒甜水，如今溢奶后，连着奶水也总流个不停，惹得家里哪里不是香甜的奶味。

咔。

直冒甜声的小嘴被大手堵住，那吴世勋略侧耳，果然是楼上的安全通道门被打开，接着便是“喂”的一声响起，吃着鸡巴的穴口便随主人的紧张紧紧咬起体内的男人的阳物，三魄都要被吸出来。

操。

“有人在还咬这么紧，想让老公当着别人面操你吗？”那吴世勋被咬的头皮一麻，下体一股热流涌入爽的险些泄了精，略挺胯再度操起身下那小猫咪，附下腰沿着滚热的耳根低低说道。

低哑的成熟男人声线凑在耳根说这般直白调情话，哪里有人能抵得住诱惑，敏感点被次次撞得发麻发酸，陌生人打电话的声音几乎仿佛近在咫尺，那张艺兴被刺激的全身打了颤，头脑一白体内深处便喷出一股激烈热流来。

居然潮喷了。

敏感的龟头被大股热液喷涌刺激，只觉整根如浸在热液中一般舒爽，哪里还管的上旁人，一把将软了身子的人翻身正面搂进怀里抵上墙壁，两手托着臀肉往上一抬便配合顶进腔口。

子宫外口骤然被狠狠碾过，张艺兴被这熟悉激烈的快感倾覆，却因为陌生人的存在咬紧了唇瓣堵住了口中的惊呼，瞪圆了水汽涌上的眸子卡在了失声的尾巴。

全身的重量仅仅被臀上的手臂与那根结合处分担，鸡巴重重顶到子宫腔，硕大的龟头次次直直闯进腔口卡住，再度快速操干起来，那张艺兴刚刚高潮，全身敏感不堪，哪里抵得过这般激烈捅穿，穴壁被撑开，穴口被操得红肿外翻，淫水一股接一股涌出，股缝腿根一片满是水渍，沿着阴唇往地面上滴落。

楼上令Omega绷紧神经的声线终于随着关门声停落，那张艺兴堪堪松了气，便被一个深顶撞出甜腻的惊呼划破空气涌出无数蜜浆。

吴世勋低头将那原本整齐漂亮的衬衫撩至胸前，那对沁了草莓红色的乳头果然早已肿胀起平日两倍有余，雪白的奶水随着操干的幅度亦激烈亦零星溅出乳孔，两片胸脯间的平坦小窝像个奶池盛满一小片奶汁。

“嫂子再给小勋生个宝宝好不好？”

低低的声线轻柔的落在耳中，那吴世勋低头含住乳尖，将两颗红樱撮的水声不断。怀里的人被操干的晕了头，扬高了小脸半眯着漂亮的下垂眸子迷糊的重复，“艺兴、艺兴给...小勋生宝宝....”

“小勋吃了嫂子奶水好甜，嫂子要不要吃小勋的精液？”

两人结合处被抽插的打了白沫，整片会阴都被撞得红肿，淫水随着抽动的动作不断挤出穴口，好像被干失了禁，溅脏了擦得锃亮的尖头皮鞋。

“想吃....小、勋快射给我吃....”任谁能经得住那般甜软的声线请求受精的邀请，那根阳物被咬的突突跳动两下便重重讲冠状沟紧紧卡入宫腔，龟头涨大成结再分开不得分毫，才如交合之兽一般猛然射出一股精液来。

该死的不可标记体质......

次次宫腔射精都如初次标记一般足足成结射精十余分钟，浓稠的精液灌鼓了原本平坦的窄腰方才能勉强结束授精，只灌的早已高潮的Omega毫无气力头脑混沌，那吴世勋才尽兴啵的一声拔出巨物，在无数子孙流出前眼明手快的将领带团成团塞了进去堵上。

六点，倒是正好。

那吴世勋理了理裤链衣领，又帮怀里的张艺兴穿好整齐的西装裤与打湿了缕的发丝儿，这才略勾了唇给张艺兴手机里的朴灿烈回了消息。

——艺兴，我到了，你好了吗下来吧~  
——好的，我和世勋下去了

......

“你他妈又干了什么...”朴灿烈冷眼瞧着那吴世勋横抱着睡熟过去的张艺兴，脸蛋上的粉红与泪迹还未褪去，发捋染了薄汗贴在颊边，不禁嘴角抽动，副驾驶上精挑细选的淡紫色与香槟色玫瑰花束失去了主人显得有几分落寞。

“可能...可能工作累了吧就睡熟了呢，我就把哥抱下来了。”吴世勋无辜的眨眨眼，小心翼翼的抱着张艺兴坐进后座，“哥累了那就不去了，回家。”

“操，老子难得订好的位。”那朴灿烈暗骂一声，一把扯松了领带这才想起些什么，回头瞧了眼心情颇好的吴世勋，“你领带呢？”

领带？

那吴世勋扬眉，低头望了望怀里略皱了皱眉的人，手指抵在唇间微微一笑，嘘——

-完

情人节小彩蛋一

“礼物怎么办？”

“路上让他睡会，回去哪还有哥哥睡得机会。”

“幸好今天把心心送走了，那臭小子可不许看到妈妈穿那样子呢。”

情人节小彩蛋二

“听说公司和那边伯贤提前解约了什么情况？？”

“好像是朴总和吴经理不喜欢，具体的谁知道呢。”

“哎那有什么我给你说个重磅八卦，听楼上财务部的小杨说，他去楼道间抽烟的时候你猜怎么着！有人在楼道里度爱！”

“真的假的啊？！”

“真的你不信去问，就情人节那天的事儿，听说声响可大了，那水花四溅的声儿啧啧啧.....”

“咳咳咳咳......”

“哎艺兴怎么了？生病了嘛脸还这么红，发烧了吗——”


End file.
